Vascular compression systems include a compression garment fluidly connected to a fluid source, for cyclically inflating the compression garment when it is worn on a limb of a patient. The cyclical inflation of the compression garment enhances blood circulation and decreases the likelihood of deep vein thrombosis (DVT). A controller controls operation of the fluid source to deliver fluid to bladders of the compression garment to produce bladder pressure gradient along the compression garment, which moves blood in a desired direction. The manner in which the compression garment is applied to the wearer's limb, the size and shape of the wearer's limb, and the wearer's activity during use of the compression garment can affect the gradient of the bladder pressure that is actually applied to the limb, potentially creating a disparity between a target gradient bladder pressure and the actual gradient bladder pressure applied to the limb.